Just One Day
by daisygirl101
Summary: Only one. She only wanted one day away from royalty. Was that too much to ask for?


This is the first story in the Princess Project. If you haven't heard of it yet, it's basically a challenge to write a story about each OFFICIAL Disney princess and what a day in her life might be like after her 'Happily Ever After' ending. See my profile for more details :)

I wrote this while listening to the Frozen soundtrack (: Amazing movie! Go see it if you haven't! Like, now!

Snow White © Disney

* * *

Snow White sighed as she walked through the corridors of her new castle, a castle that belonged to her Prince Ferdinand and herself now. She was on her way to the dining hall for a delicious feast, one she had been looking forward to for hours.

Since becoming a princess, she had to take several classes and lessons on the proper etiquette and various skills, skills that seemed useless to her. All she wanted was one day off, just one day, and she had reason to believe that tomorrow she was finally free from those wretched lessons. But nevertheless, she loved the Prince very much, and would be willing to suffer through her lessons to live and be with him.

They were married a short while after he awoke her with true love's kiss. She was happily welcomed into the castle, and in a few weeks she would be crowned queen due to her stepmother's "sudden disappearance." She knew the truth about her stepmother, and even though she was wicked, it still pained her to know the truth.

For tonight's feast, she wore a gold dress, with long sleeves, a V-neck, and a simple skirt with it. Her hair contained a gold bow to match the dress, and she wore white flats on her feet to complete the outfit. Snow White stopped before the doors of the dining hall, poofed up her hair a bit, and pushed the doors open to greet her prince. He stood at the table right away to greet her. It looked like the servants had not arrived at the table yet. Snow White did not like the idea of segregating her servants, especially since she was one at one point, so she always invited them to dine with her prince and herself.

"Good evening my dear. How were your lessons?" He kissed her cheek courteously and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and sighed.

"As boring as ever. I don't understand why it takes so much effort to be a princess, let alone a queen. I just never imagined it like this." Ferdinand sighed and took her hand.

"My lady, are you saying you have regrets?" Snow White immediately regretted what she said.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. I love you dearly Ferdinand, do not fret. I just wish being queen didn't come with so many tasks and duties."

"Well perhaps you and I may go into town tomorrow and greet the townsfolk? They would love to see you," Ferdinand suggested as he took a seat.

"Oh, that would be lovely! I don't believe I have any lessons tomorrow either!" She exclaimed excitedly. A day out seemed unreal. The servants came out and served the food and dined with them. Tonight was a first course of mooseberry soup, then a strawberry salad, followed by a main course of grilled deer in a sweet sauce (a dish Snow White passed on since she grimaced at the thought of having one of her deer friends being devoured). For desert, a peach pie was served. After the filling meal, Snow White stood from the table. "Thank you for the delightful meal. You're an amazing cook, Miss Gebbon." The servant blushed and smiled.

"You're very welcome, your Highness." Snow White stood and walked toward her room at the end of the hall. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She placed her tiara on her nightstand and changed into a nightgown. She was exhausted from today's events, and was looking forward to a long night's rest. She blew out the candle, crawled into bed, pulled up the covers, and passed out for the night.

*.*

When the morning arrived, Snow White awoke with a yawn. Her prince was fast asleep next to her, looking quite comfortable and, in her opinion, very charming. Not wanting to wake him, she climbed out of bed slowly and decided what to wear for her trip to the village. Perhaps there was time for a quick ride into town…

Without hesitation, Snow White grabbed a hooded cloak and a worn dress and walked outside to her horse. Saddling herself on the horse, she took off down the trail to the woods she no longer feared. Maybe she could go to see her dwarf friends if time allowed. The wind running through her now slightly longer hair felt great to her. She got so distracted by her temporary freedom that she lost track of all time and eventually decided to ride into arriving, she left the horse loosely tied to a tree in the forest so she could freely mingle among the townspeople.

She slipped her hood on before she walked toward the baker's shop to greet him. He was quite distracted with his goodies, which enticed Snow White. She watched carefully as he made each delicate little pastry.

"Ah, good morning Madame. How are you this day?" the baker asked. She smiled.

"I'm well sir, how are you?" He smiled.

"It's going to be a great day Miss. May I help you with something?"

"Oh no, I'm just looking about town. Thank you though," Snow White replied with a smile. She smiled over the display of delicious looking pastries. Each one underwent such care to be created; she was amazed by it. After surveying the pastries, she waved goodbye to the baker and moved along her way.

All day she went shop to shop, enjoying her time as a commoner. She loved the fact that people treated her as one of their own instead of someone on a higher level then them. As she walked into the center of town, she sat on the fountain's edge and hummed. She traced circles in the water and smiled at her reflection. _This is nice, _she thought, _I would love to live like this._

Snow White was taken from her thoughts when half a dozen horses came riding into town. She turned and kept her hood on tight when she saw they were palace horses and guardsmen. One got down off a horse, unsheathing his sword and staring daggers into the fearing crowd.

"The princess is missing!" People gasped around town. Snow's eyes widened. "If anyone is hiding anything, it is their duty to let us know! The kidnapper will be punished severely if they do not reveal themselves before sundown! Find the princess!" He saddled his horse as a young child crossed his path. Snow White gasped. The guard was frustrated when the child would not move, as the young girl was distracted with a flower that happened to bloom in that spot. He unsheathed his sword and yelled. Snow White stood and ran in front of the guard and raised her arm. The guard stopped just in time. "Get out of my way!"

"No." The guard was angered.

"Who do you think you are wench?! You are not to stand in the kingdom's way!" He waved to a guard and that guard rode his horse over to Snow White. He grabbed her wrist and threw her over the back of his horse. "Take her to the palace dungeon!" Snow White gasped again as her rider turned and rode back to the kingdom. She kept a tight hold on her hood as they approached her palace's gates. How would she ever get herself out of this one?

The guard got off his horse and handed her over to the prison guards. They chained her wrists and led her into the dungeon. They threw her into the cold cell and slammed the door.

"The Prince will be here to speak with you soon." And with that, she was alone. She kept one gloved hand on each cell bar in front of her, her hood hanging over her eyes. She waited patiently for her husband to come find her.

What felt like hours went by before her prince came down the stairs with two guards. He had a stern face on and looked at her.

"I'd like to speak with the prisoner alone." The two guards hesitated, but left eventually. "Where is my wife?" Snow White didn't answer. She was too scared to say anything. "Speak! You dare defy my guards but will not give your secrets?!" Her breath quickened. She didn't move, keeping a firm grip on the cell bars and her hood down.

"I…"

"Show me what you're hiding!" He reached for the gem on her cape right in front of her neck. He pulled her too her feet, but she was shorter than him.

"I, umm…" Where was she to start?

"Reveal yourself to me!" Her prince was getting angry. She had been missing for a few hours. Guilt was suddenly getting to her.

"Ferdinand. Stop." He was shocked.

"How dare you! You will refer to me as Prince Ferdinand! Now where is Snow White?!"

"Ferdinand! It's me!" Snow White yelled as she threw her hood back. He stumbled back suddenly.

"Snow?" She looked down with guilt. He reached a hand through the bars and cupped her face. "You… you ran away? You left me?"

"I was coming back! I just wanted a day without royalty, just one day… I'm so sorry Ferdinand…" She felt a tear go down her cheek. He chuckled at first, then laughed, then reached through the bars to kiss her, a kiss she warmly accepted.

"Snow, it's ok. I'm just glad you're safe. I was so worried about you." She smiled. "Guards! Bring the keys!" They came rushing down the stairs and stopped when they saw Snow White.

"Sir…?"

"Just give me the keys!" The guards handed him the keys slowly. The prince took them and quickly unlocked the cell. She stepped out joyfully as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Let us celebrate! Our princess has been found!"

A few weeks later, Snow White stood before a large crowd in a gold and white ball gown. She smiled happily next to her husband. She joined hands with him and waved to her people. She was queen now. She was to rule her land with pride, with beauty, and with wisdom. She was proud to stand before them that day. Ferdinand gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her as they stood from their balcony and waved to the crowd. They cheered for the new king and queen of their land as the two kissed. They both knew their reign together would be strong and perfect. It was something they were both looking forward to, something that would bring them closer together than they ever imagined.

* * *

Yeah, ok, Snow White is kinda my least favorite princess… sorry. I don't hate her, but she's not my favorite. She's kinda hard to write for… yeah… I'm out of excuses now.


End file.
